inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Greene
Bruce Greene is Adam's right hand man, and co-anchor at Inside Gaming. Bruce is known for his humping, farting, and laughing at Inside Gaming. His main role, though, is to annoy Adam as he plays terrible games, all in the name of entertainment. Description Bruce is perhaps the wackiest member of the Inside Gaming gang. Bruce is known for his humping, wheezing, and farting. His most known trademark is his majestic and distinctive beard that can only be worn by himself because its majesticness would be too much to comprehend for other humans. It is said that Bruce has never ever shaved his body once. This assumption is supported by the fact that he has some royal chest and body hair, which can be seen in the latest strip video from him here. Also it's a fact that Bruce is "shredded as hell" as many people like to say, although he's hiding his muscles most of the time because he doesn't want Adam to become jealous. Bruce's Bio History Bruce went to the University of California, Santa Barbara where he studied for Computer Science. He later worked at a radio station in Santa Barbara called KJEE, he was a DJ there. Bruce used to work on the television show, Attack of the Show. He was Segment Producer on the show. Bruce described what he did on the show as: "I produce Gadget porn, as well as Gaming with the Troops and MMA Chokehold(all segments on the show). " While in college Bruce made a video of his friends butthole farting. Role At Inside Gaming Bruce is the co-anchor of the Inside Gaming Daily new show, with Adam. Bruce is often the one who puts forward the unpopular/negative opinion on games. Bruce is also known for his humping of Adam on wensdays on the news show. Gallery JIbRi9o.jpg|This is for you, ladies. Please don't soak our floors. Humpday.jpg BMF3xY7CQAIiw5N.png|A WILD BRUCE HAS APPEARED. download (1).jpg|Bruce telling Joel about the finer things in life Bruce.png|A majestic Bruce. beautifulbruce.png|''Beautiful'' Trivia * Bruce's Twitter is: @brucegreene * Bruce's beard is permanent and he has had it since birth. * Bruce has banned Nate so many time's that he feels a hatred for him, despite the fact that Nate's dad makes excellent pizza. * Bruce's favorite season is summer. * Bruce once said that his biggest regret was that he didn't fart enough at work. Prepare yourself Adam. * Bruce is a direct descendant of Pocahantas. * Bruce's beard is trademarked and cannot be worn by any other than him. * Bruce made a video called "Bath time with lil Bruce", he wears a diaper and bathes himself in the video. * Bruce is an Ace, therefore Humps for self pleasure. * Bruce Green has two apps about him featured on the Google Play Store, "Brucie Bird" and "Pocket Bruce!" * Bruce's middle name is Paul, confirmed multiple times in his super chill Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Youtube Streams. References Category:Inside Gaming Staff